Lunar 3: All Hope is Lost
by MegaManArcher151
Summary: This is a continuation for, in my opinion, one of the greatest games! This is a continuation of Lunar 2: Eternal Blue. Please Read and review! Thank YOU!


****

LUNAR 3: All Hope is lost

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1: The Stranger

Nobody has a choice in their destiny. Nobody has a choice in fate. At least it was thought not to be so. But now a powerful magic has been revealed, and there will be need a hero before this is all over…

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, and the chameleons were hiding under the trees to get shade from the morning sun. Alex looked up. Alex's dark black hair flowed freely as he swam in the lake next to his cabin home. His hair wasn't too terrible long though. He could travel very fast under water, because of how tall he was at his age. Being 5'8, he didn't put out much effort just to swim. He swam to the surface to catch his breath, and then he dived back under. The water fascinated him. He wished to own his own boat. He loved the aquatic life, and the ability to view fish in their natural surroundings. He swam to the surface, caught his breath again, and then dived back under. He swam for the edge of the lake, and when he got there, he climbed out, and put his shirt back on, and ran for his house.  
"Hey grandpa!"  
"Hello Alex. Would you like to go on a trip with me? I know how much you love boats, and I thought you might wanna' ride with me to town, and pick up a few things. Would you like to?"  
"Not today grandpa. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm wiped. I can barely move."  
"Okay, recover your strength, maybe you can come with me another time."  
"Thanks grandpa." He plopped on the couch, and watched his grandfather leave. "Yes! Now I can take a nap."   
Alex drifted into a deep, deep sleep. He had a strange dream. Nothing that he had ever had before…  
  
_"Alex… Alex…"  
He held up his head.  
"What? Hello?" He looked only to find a cloaked woman. He couldn't see her face, only her shiny blue hair. Strange he thought. "Who are you!?"  
"I have come to warn you… Warn you of a terrible evil that shall soon befall you. You must protect yourself. You must set your path. Once you have done so, you can never turn back."  
"What's going on!?"   
"Please… step forward."   
"No! Not till' I figure out what is going on!"  
In front of him appeared a shield and a sword.  
"Please, choose between the two."  
"What… I don't understand. Why am I choosing?"  
"CHOOSE!" said the angry voice.   
Alex walked towards the two items, and he picked up both.  
"I thought you might do that," said the woman. The sword and the shield floated out of his hands, and began to combine together as if they were both water. In front of him appeared a wand. "That was a wise choice. Take the wand."   
"Why am I doing this?"  
She ignored the question, and went straight to speaking again. "You have chosen the power to destroy, and the power to defend. These two combined will create a powerful force. I can see a bright light in you. You will prevail over all darkness. Before he knew what happened, everything turned black. Just as fast as he had disappeared into darkness, the light had surrounded him. He saw what looked like two ferret type rat looking things.   
"What the…?" He drew his wand, and held it in front of him. They both jumped at him, and he dodged. The cloaked girl watched him as he struggled to get rid of the monsters.  
"Use your power." She held out her hands, and they began to glow blue. Suddenly, and action occurred that he couldn't control.   
"Sonic flash!" There was a burst of green light, and he was on the other side. He was out of breath. When he turned around, the monster had been cut in half. The girls hands continued to glow. "What did you do?!"_

"Nothing. You did that," said the hooded girl. "I will give you a preview of what you are soon to face!" She raised her hand, and it changed from glowing blue, to instant purple. The ground began to shake. Black energy began to surround him.

"AHHH!" There was a great pain in his head. He couldn't stand it. He fell to the ground on his knees. The pain grew worse…

"AHH!" Alex woke up in a cold sweat, and he could still feel the pain. "What… happened?" He was breathing very heavily, and even after rest, he was still very tired.

__

"Are you ok??" It was Bubble. He was floating around Alex's head, looking around.

__

"I'm fine… Just had a nightmare. I am in the mood to go fishing now. Wanna' come with?"

__

"Sure! Yeah fish hehe!" 

__

They walked outside, and grabbed the fishing poles. They sat down by the lake at their house, and started to fish._  
_"Alex, why are you out here by yourself? Where's your uncle?" Alex turned around to find his best friend, Bubble. Bubble was a baby dragon. He was the son of the blue dragon. Bubble had blue skin, and rainbow colored fins. He had a short, kinda long tail, and he had black eyes. This dragon could talk(as noted earlier) and followed Alex almost everywhere he went. "Shouldn't you be with your uncle? He went sailing, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. But I didn't want to go. I'd rather stay here and fish for a while. Want one when I catch some?"

"Oh yeah!" They waited for about 20 minutes, but they finally caught some fish. 

"Wow, we are pulling in a lot now!" They caught many many fish over the next few minutes. After they finished, they counted up the total number of fish. They caught over 30 fish! Of course, Bubble dived right in. He started to chew on the fish, but Alex slapped him away. He threw 3 fish to Bubble, including the one that Bubble had started to chew on. 'Those are for you. The rest are for dinner tonight.' He put all the fish in a bag, and lugged them to the house. He climbed up the stairs, and entered the living room. It was a mess. His uncle recorded many things in the ocean, and there was hardly any room to step anywhere.

'You really need to clean up in here Alex.'

"I know that Bubble, but I don't ever have time."

"How can you never have the time? All you do is read and fish."

"I guess I don't wanna' clean."

"That's obvious by the look of this place." He set the fish down, and started to reorganize. Right then, his grandfather walked in. 

"Ugh this place is a mess Alex! I thought I told you to clean up!"

"I will… eventually."

"Not eventually, NOW!"

"FINE! Hehehe…"

"Alex, what are you going to do…?"

Alex raised his hand, and he could feel the energy entering his body. It began to surge through him as he called out, "Time stop!" With a blue flash of light, everything around him stopped. His grandfather, Bubble, and everything that was alive with energy, had just stopped, no matter where they were. He had to work fast, he couldn't keep up the stop time for long. He could already feel his strength draining. He went up his stairs to his room. He moved around quickly, and pushed things under his bed, inside his closet, wherever he could store the stuff. He quickly ran back down to the stairs, and began to clean up the living room. This took him about two minutes, and by that time he was extremely tired. He slouched on the couch. He knew if he kept this up any longer that he might destroy his body. Another blue flash of light erupted, and the stop time spell was released. 

"What… How…? How did all the stuff get cleaned up?"

"My secret." See, his grandfather didn't know that he was magic. He tried to keep it a secret. His grandfather was totally clueless. He didn't like to bring up why he lived with his grandfather though. He lived with his grandfather because he… well he… he didn't know why. His parents died mysteriously. He didn't know how and didn't know who did it. He sometimes remembered something about it. He couldn't remember much, but when he was dreaming, he saw a blue tower, and then a dragon. During the dream, the last thing he would see was his father dying… dying bye the death of a blade. He can't make out much, but he saw a sword with a jewel in it. He woke up right after that. He didn't remember much about his mother.

"Alex! Food is ready!" Alex and Bubble headed over to the table and had there's worth. It only took them a few minutes to finish off the entire meal. 

"Well, I'm done. I'm going up to the balcony, just for fun. Wanna' come with Bubble?"

"Sure." The started up the stairs to his room, and walked in. Bubble was amazed that you could actually see the floor. Right behind his bookcase, there was a ladder, but you had to push the bookcase out of the way to get to it though. It was there incase there was ever a fire, or a robbery. Alex climbed up the ladder, and took a seat on the balcony. The sky was a mauve color, mixed in with a raspberry reddish-orange color. It was beautiful. This kind of setting made him very sad. For some reason, it reminded him of his parents. "Its… beautiful Alex."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"ALEX!" It was his grandpa. He jumped over the rail, and hung. He jumped in the window, and grabbed the short sword under his bed. He ran down the stairs, only to find his grandfather surrounded by mongrels. 

"SONIC FLASH!" He wasn't afraid to show his magic in front of his grandpa, because he could always erase his memory. In the blink of an eye, his magic began its work. He moved so fast, that no human eye could see what was going on. Before anyone could tell the difference, he had slain all monsters. "Are you okay?"

__

"Yes I'm fine."

__

"That's good." He took a small box from under his bed and placed it in it again. He walked back up to the balcony, and stared at the peaceful, calm setting. He saw a flashing light look like it was falling. Falling towards the Blue Spire. Alex jumped off, and grabbed his binoculars from his shelf. He climbed back up to the balcony and stood with the binoculars to his eyes. He only had them up long enough to see a spot of blue hair. _Could it be? The girl…_ He only had time to think this one thought, when he saw a flash of blue light. He dropped the binoculars, and fell to his knees. He drifted to into a state of unconsciousness. 

__

Alex woke up with a start. 

__

"What… Where am I?!" He was still on the balcony, where he fell asleep. It was very dark out, and the rain had woken him up. He was very cold… The outside was chilly. He looked down, and he could see that his room was getting all wet! He took one last glance at the spire, and then jumped from the balcony. He shut the door leading to the balcony and then laid on his bed. He was drifting back into sleep, when there came a knock upon the door downstairs. He closed the door to his room, and changed out of his wet clothes. He put on a white t-shirt, and then his blue denim jacket. He wore his jean cargo pants. He kept the door closed, waiting for his grandfather to get the door. Nothing happened except for a repeated knock. He opened his door and walked downstairs. There was another fullisade of knocks, and then he opened the door. _Its her! The girl from my dream… What is she doing here!?_

__

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour. I have come to talk to umm… Alex Leon?"

__

"Yeah that's me. What do you need?"

__

"It's actually not what I need, It is what I have come to tell you."

__

"What's up? What do you need to say?"

__

"Well… May I come in?"

__

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry! Please, do come in!" He took her cloak, revealing the same blue hair of the girl in his dream. "You look familiar…"

__

"I do?"

__

"Yes… you do actually…"

__

"Anyways… back to business. I have come hear to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

__

"You must leave… You are not safe here."

__

"What? How am I not safe?"

__

"I can't explain it to you. You wouldn't get it. All I have come to tell you is that you aren't safe here. Terrible things will begin happening. You have no idea what you will get yourself into if you stay here!"

__

"This is my only home, I have to stay here."

__

"You can not! You must leave! Something terrible is on the way to earth. Those monsters that you fought earlier were merely a foreshadowing. If you stay here, you will face things a hundred times worse!"

__

"You sent them here!"

__

"No I didn't! That was not my doing!"

__

"Then how could you possibly know about it!?" Just after that, he could hear a little voice… it was in his head!_ I can get into your head Alex. I know what has happened lately._

He didn't know how to speak back. So he thought. _How are you doing this!?_

Magic. I can also invade ones dreams.

So it was you!

Yes it was. 

But how… how did you get here…? If I'm correct, you entered the Blue Spire earlier today.

That I did. I am not from here. 

Then where are you from?

I shall not tell you. Not until the time is right. 

What? I am greatly confused. Why am I leaving?

I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! All I can tell you right now is that a great evil is on its way to Earth, and it is advised that you leave this place to a more safe shelter. Probably the city of Althena. You should go there. Tell your grandfather when he wakes up.

Wait. I have another question.

What?

How did you invade my dreams, if you were from another world. How could you do that if you just got here?

My secret. She got up from the couch in which she was sitting. "I will be going now." She walked towards the door, and turned around for a brief second. _We will meet again._ She walked out. He ran to the door, but she was gone!

__

"Who was that?" His grandfather had woken up. It was nobody… just a cat._  
_


End file.
